houseofanubisrocksfandomcom-20200214-history
Sibuna returns
Sibuna Returns is rumored to be the name of the first episode of Season 2. Season 2 is started filming on July 21, 2011 in Liverpool, England and is set to air on Nickelodeon USA in 2012. Season 2 Rumors: Rumors are Joy is coming back to Anubis House and will be rooming with Patricia, but Mara will move to the attic. It is also rumored that Fabian and Nina will break up because Fabian is too much interested in the Anubis House mystery. Another rumor is that Amber and Alfie will start dating and the same with Jerome and Patricia or Jerome and Mara. The last rumor is that Mara and Mick break up, so Mick can start dating Joy. There will be some new characters including the character of Eddie played by Burkely Duffield, who plays "a new bad boy from America." Also starting in Season 2, Nick might change House of Anubis to Anubis. When it showed a commercial for upcoming new T.V. Shows and upcoming new T.V. show seasons, they showed House of Anubis, but they said Anubis. You can see an image of it below: http://images.wikia.com/the-house-of-anubis/images/2/26/Anubis.png The Anubis cast also gave us hints about a series/season 2 of House of Anubis. Here are some tweets.. Eugene Simon tweeted.. "I would like to offically announce and confirm the filming of a series 2 of House of Anubis." Although, later he tweeted that he would like to take back what he said before about HOA season 2 and that House of Anubis season 2 has not been confirmed leaving people confused. However he may have been told not to say anything. It's a bit confusing because Ana Mulvoy Ten has tweeted a number of times that House of Anubis season 2 has been confirmed. Alex Sawyer also tweeted... "Meh, if everyone else is doing it then woop dee doo, there's a season 2. House of Anubis. Woo." "FINALLY SEASON 2 IS CONFIRMED. YOU MAY JUMP AROUND AND SCREAM WITH JOY!http://insidetv.ew.com/2011/06/29/house-of-anubis-nickelodeon/" - June 29 "We start filming July 21st and they air in 2012. Trust me, we'll make it worth the wait." NickelodeonTV also tweeted "BREAKING NEWS: Production for season 2 of House of Anubis will begin July 21st in Liverpool, England! http://on.nick.com/pmP" Someone askedBrad Kavanagh if there making a series 2 of the show, Brad responded saying "MWAHAHAHA, tis a secret :)! Ana Mulvoy Ten also tweeted a couple of times that season 2 "is looking good!" Tasie also had to choose between leaving her band The Woo Woo's and filming a second season of House of Anubis. She tweeted that it was a hard choice, but she went with filming House of Anubis season 2. Later she tweeted that she found time to do both and is super happy. Klariza Clayton even tweeted that she hates early mornings. Not long after that, she tweeted "Back on set!" Due to the fact that she is not in any other upcoming movies or shows, she must be talking about''House of Anubis. Leaving the best for last, Nathalia Ramos tweeted as well, "Back on set with the Anubis girls!" With a picture showing the actresses of ''Amber, Nina, Mara, and Patrica. ''She posted that about 2 months ago, after they finished filiming season 1. On June 29, 2011, Nickelodeon confirmed season two. It is confirmed that they will start filming in Liverpool, England on July 21, 2011. The new season will premiere in 2012. It is confirmed that they are making 90 episodes. http://images.wikia.com/the-house-of-anubis/images/8/8e/Back_on_set%21.jpg"Back on set with the Anubis girls!" Picture from Nathalia Ramos. ''None of these tweets and hints were not made up. They were 100% found on the real House of Anubis actors' and actresses' twitter pages.